Falling Into You
by Elly3981
Summary: After seeing a painting in a museum that she absolutely loves, Risa asks Satoshi to paint one just like it with her as the subject. Little did they know that their painting session would quickly become something more...


**Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel and the song 'Falling Into You' is by Celine Dion. The lovely cover art is by Lems of DeviantArt so please drop by her page and leave her a comment! Oh, and I must warn that this fic has sexual content and that you do not read if you're uncomfortable with it. I have decided to make the characters at least 16 in my fic because I feel that 14 is too young for sex but I still do not encourage sexual activity by anyone under 18. This is a work of fiction, after all. So that said, read, enjoy, and please review!**

**Falling Into You**

"Thank you for taking me to the art museum today. I'm happy you've decided to spend the day with me; I know you're normally very busy." Risa said as she looped her arms around Satoshi's.

The bluenette youth smiled, something he had found himself doing more often since the lovely Risa Harada became a part of his life. "Not at all; you know I always have time for you, Risa."

It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon and the couple walked arm in arm along the halls of the Azumano Museum of Fine Arts, one of the ones Satoshi used to stalk and patrol in his countless attempts to capture the legendary Phantom thief, Dark. But that was all behind him now. Two years have passed since the final battle between Dark and Krad with both entities leaving the world for good this time, their purposes having been fulfilled. Although Satoshi was furious with Daisuke for stopping him from taking his life in order to destroy Krad at first, he later became very grateful to his friend for saving him; if not for Daisuke, he wouldn't be here now, enjoying life with the girl he loved.

"Satoshi, look at this!" Risa cried in excitement as she pointed to a painting of a beautiful nude woman lying on an antique sofa that was displayed on the wall. Satoshi pushed his glasses further up his nose as he looked at the painting. The plaque beneath it states that it was painted by some European artist and while he was not easily impressed, he had to admit that the picture was stunning.

"It's beautiful" he admitted.

"I wonder who she was?" Risa pondered.

"I don't know… the artist was a man so maybe she was his lover?"

Risa turned to him. "Satoshi, I know you're an artist too and I've seen many of your works but have you ever drawn people before? I've only seen you draw landscapes so far."

The question caught him off guard and he wasn't sure how to answer. If it were anyone else, he would simply say no and leave it at that but with Risa, he always felt the need to explain himself; she was his girlfriend after all. "No, I've never tried drawing people before. But I'm sure I can draw anything I attempt to; I am a Hikari after all." He flashed her a teasing smile "The only problem would be finding a human model willing to pose like that, especially for someone like me." It was true; despite being handsome, Satoshi's distant nature did not make him very popular with girls and very few, if any of his female classmates would consent to such a request.

Risa giggled. "I see. Maybe you're right." Her face lit up as an idea unknown to her boyfriend came to her. "Say, I'm starting to get hungry. Is it ok if we have dinner at your place?"

Unsuspecting of anything, Satoshi nodded. "Of course. Let's get back so we can start cooking."

**SSSSSS**

Dinner that evening went by slowly and awkwardly with Risa eating in nervous silence while occasionally casting Satoshi a glance before casting her eyes down again. The bluenette noticed immediately because Risa was normally very chatty during dinner and always engaged him in conversation. She looked as though she wanted to say something to him but wasn't sure how to say it.

"Risa, is something the matter?" he asked gently.

His girlfriend blushed and hesitated before answering. "No, nothing is wrong. I just wanted to ask you something but I'm not really sure how to ask."

Satoshi frowned. Risa had never hesitated to ask anything of him before; she knew he loved her and would never refuse her anything unless he thought it was bad for her. Reaching over the table, he gently took Risa's chin in his hand and lifted her face to look into his eyes.

"Risa, you know you can tell me anything, I love you, have loved you since you helped me recover from my injuries that day Daisuke freed me from Krad's control."

"I know… it's just I'm not sure if this is something you'd want to do…"

"Try me" he insisted.

Risa obeyed and finally made her request. "Do you remember that painting we saw at the museum today?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"Well, I've been thinking… I want you to paint a picture of me…just like that…" Her face was growing hot as she said this and Satoshi was surprised.

"Really?" he asked, his eyebrows raised.

Risa shook her head as Satoshi let go of her face. "I'm sorry, forget I asked. I know it was a stupid request and I completely understand if you don't want to."

Her boyfriend got up from his end of the table and gently took her by the shoulders. "No, not at all. I never said that so please don't put words in my mouth. You just surprised me, that's all. I think it's a wonderful idea and I would gladly do it for you but the question is do _you _want to?"

Risa was puzzled at his words. "I don't understand; what do you mean?"

"I mean would you feel comfortable posing completely naked like that woman in the painting we saw? I'm pretty sure you've never done anything like it before, am I right?"

She nodded. "No, I haven't. But I don't think I'd be uncomfortable posing like that, especially if it's for you." Risa blushed again as she looked into Satoshi's eyes. He could not help but smile at her answer; he had never painted a person before and truth to tell, it was something he had been wanting to try for a while now; Risa had just given him the perfect opportunity and he'd be a fool to pass it up.

"I see…good. When would you like to do it?"

Risa's face brightened. "Can we do it tonight? We don't have to be in school tomorrow, right?"

"Right; I forgot tomorrow is a holiday. Ok, let's finish eating and I will go set up right away."

**SSSSSS**

Satoshi searched his apartment for a sofa for Risa to lie on after he had finished setting up his easel as well as prepare his paints and brushes. It was fortunate that he happened to have an antique sofa that was somewhat similar to the one they saw in the painting that afternoon. The sofa was an unwanted gift from his foster father that he once considered getting rid of but was now extremely grateful he didn't. Sliding it into his living room and positioning it at an angle so that the fireplace behind could be seen for he planned to have a part of it in the picture as well, Satoshi waited for his subject to arrive. The atmosphere in the room was perfect; even with only the firelight lighting the room, he would have no problem seeing well enough to paint.

Moments later, said subject opened the door to his living room and shyly stepped in. Turning, Satoshi could see that Risa had pulled all the ornaments from her long auburn hair and was clad only in her thin satin night robe and the Agate Links around her neck. At his request, she decided to wear it to add a nice touch to the painting. Satoshi had given Risa the Hikari necklace as a gift for her sixteenth birthday; Daisuke had returned it to him after the Dark and Krad incident two years prior. It was one of the very few Hikari art pieces that remained intact and he wanted her to have it to show how much she meant to him. Of course, the pendant no longer had its powers; it was now just an empty vessal but was still beautiful to look upon, making it a perfect addition to the painting he was about to create.

"Well hello, Miss Harada, you're just in time" he teased "Are you ready? I've been waiting…"

"Why of course, Mr. Hiwatari…" she answered playfully, matching the teasing tone in his voice "I would never keep you waiting. Let's get down to business, shall we?"

"As you wish. Now go lie down over there but before that…" he trailed off, shyly leaving his sentence unfinished but she knew what he meant.

Risa walked over to the sofa and faced Satoshi. Before lying down, she brought her hand to her waist and pulled on the sash to her robe before slowly pulling it off and letting it fall to the floor.

For a moment, all Satoshi could do was stare as he let out a soft gasp. He wasn't sure whose face was redder, Risa's or his. This was the first time he had ever seen a female body up close and the fact that it happen to be Risa's made it even more enticing. Her body had become more curvaceous and feminine as she matured and he never noticed it till now. He was so stunned that he needed a moment to recover before remembering the task at hand.

"Good girl…" he said softly "Now lie over there…" she obeyed and set herself on the sofa before shifting to a lying position. Satoshi sat down on the chair before his easel and looked over at Risa again, examining her position. "Ok, good. Now, place your arm over your head like this…" He said as he showed her the arm pose he wanted her to imitate. As soon as she did so, Satoshi reached for his paintbrush and started to paint…

_And in your eyes, I see ribbons of colors…_

_I see us inside of each other…_

As she laid on the sofa completly nude with only the Agate Links resting above her breasts, Risa felt her heart beat faster as she struggled to keep a neutral expression on her face. It was the first time she had shown her body to him and being as shy as she was, used to think she would die at having her body exposed to a man, especially to _him _because she was afraid he wouldn't like the way she looked beneath her clothes but his reaction at her disrobing clearly showed otherwise.

Satoshi himself felt his heart race as well as he started painting Risa's face and form. She looked so beautiful laying there with her auburn mane splayed across the pillows, firelight dancing across her flawless ivory skin and bouncing off her warm honey-colored eyes. He had always known her to be shy, even when they became a couple, and never imagined that she would make such a bold request but was glad she did for it gave him the chance to finally see her hidden beauty. Her honey-eyed gaze was so warm and inviting, as if she wanted him to come over and join her...

_I feel my conscious merge with yours…_

_And I hear a voice say: 'What's his is hers…'_

After a few moments and breathing deeply, Risa was finally able to relax as she got used to the pose and made eye contact with Satoshi. When she realized that he was blushing as well, she had to stifle a giggle as to not break his concentration. Risa was happy that he agreed to paint her and trusted his ability even though he had never drawn a person before but soon realized that she was not as interested in the picture as much as seeing the look on Satoshi's face as he painted her, gazing into his deep azure eyes and wondering what he was thinking…

Likewise, Satoshi wondered what was going on inside Risa's mind as he painted. He hoped she wasn't having second thoughts about this painting because he really wanted to finish it now that he had started. It's been so long since he painted anything and it wasn't because he had no desire; he loved painting but avoided it for two years because he wanted to leave the painful memories of being used by his foster father as well as being a host for the sadistic Krad behind. It was Risa who finally made him want to try again; she was the one who brought him out of his dark world and filled his life with love and light and he would do anything to make her happy.

_I'm falling into you (falling into you…)_

_This dream could come true…_

_And it feels so good…_

_Falling into you…_

Meanwhile, Risa was having similar thoughts. She had difficulty believing that the boy painting her now was the same cold and calculating classmate she had first met two years ago. He had changed but then again so had she. It was because of Satoshi that she was finally able to let go of Dark. Her feelings for the phantom thief was nothing more than a childish infatuation- Satoshi was the one who had shown her what real love was. She could have a life and future with him, something she could never have with Dark even if he had returned her feelings, for he knew from the start that such a love could only end in tragedy.

Risa had to admit that even while she was pursuing Dark, something about Satoshi fascinated her and it wasn't just his handsome appearance. His intelligence, maturity, and secretiveness were intriguing and mysterious. Never would she have guessed that beneath his cold and icy exterior, was a lonely boy desperate for love and freedom from his family's cursed bloodline as well as the sadistic entity residing within him that he had to fight constantly to suppress.

As he neared the completion of his painting after nearly an hour of work, Satoshi felt his whole body grow hot and he wasn't sure if it was because of him or the flames from the fireplace. His head was spinning and his heart pounding as he was being consumed by a feeling he couldn't describe. It was the first time any girl had made him feel this way; he couldn't believe what he had been missing the whole time he had obsessed with catching the phantom thief, so much that he failed to notice what he really wanted was right under his nose all along…

"There, it's done" Satoshi said finally as he added the finishing touches to the painting. Excited, Risa got up and put her robe back on as she walked over to where her lover sat. Upon looking at the completed work of art, Risa put a hand to her mouth and gasped in amazement; Satoshi had managed to capture her image perfectly. Even for two years without practice, his skills remained razor sharp and flawless.

"It's beautiful… Oh thank you, Satoshi!" she cried as she threw her arms around him. Satoshi felt himself tense in her embrace for a moment before relaxing. It was then he noticed that Risa's robe was starting to loosen, exposing her skin again. He could also feel her soft breasts through the thinness of the fabric and finally understood what the feeling that had been consuming him earlier was for it was coming back again full force:

Desire.

"Risa…you mustn't stand so close to me like this…" he began but it was too late, the fire was slowly consuming her as well…

_I was afraid to let you in here…_

_Now I have learned love can't be made in fear…_

"Why, don't you like it?" she asked in a husky voice as she pressed her lips to his neck, making the goose bumps on his skin rise. It was then Satoshi realized that his shirt was unbuttoned; while painting, he became so hot that he subconsciously loosened the collar and undid a few buttons, leaving some of his own skin exposed. Was that what she found so alluring?

"It's not that…it's just…" for the first time in his life, he was at a loss for words which frightened him because he always knew what to say and how to deal with almost every situation. But this was something entirely new and he finally realized the position he was in and what a fool he had been to agree to her request. They were both alone and Risa was standing before him clad in nothing but a thin, satin robe, pressing kisses along his neck while sliding her hands up his back and shoulders after plucking the glasses from his face and tossing it aside like an unwanted piece of trash. She was aroused and that was what he found frightening because she was awakening long hidden emotions in him as well.

Satoshi had always suppressed his emotions for the reason that it was easier for Krad to take over his body when he became angry, frightened, or anxious. He continued to do so out of habit even long after the blond-haired angel was banished from his life but with Risa, he did not have to and his pent-up feelings and desires were finally coming to the surface.

_The walls begin to tumble down…_

_And I can't even see the ground…_

"Please let me stay with you tonight…' she pleaded as she slowly started to unbutton his shirt and slip her hands inside, making him groan. He knew he should refuse her request but couldn't bring himself to. He had always lived by his reason and logic for they had never failed to get him out of every difficult situation so far but found to his horror that both were useless here. He felt dizzy and could barely think over the pleasurable sensation of his lover's hands on his body. Satoshi met her eyes, making every effort not to let his tormant show on his face.

_No Risa, please don't ask this of me. I'll never be able to let you go after that, I won't. You'll be mine and I won't let another have you if you ask this of me now..._

That was what he wanted to say but before he could even form the words, she sealed his lips with hers, her robe parting again and exposing her body once more which finally became his undoing. Satoshi may be a boy genius and far more mature then his teen classmates but even he wasn't immune to youthful desire.

_I'm falling into you (falling into you…)_

_This dream could come true…_

_And it feels so good…_

_Falling into you…_

Letting his heart take over, Satoshi finally gave in and grabbed Risa's shoulders, crushing her to him as he returned her fiery kiss. Neither of them remembered stumbling over to the sofa, their clothes dropping on the floor as they went, until both of them tumbled onto the cushions, nude but not shy anymore; they had waited too long and known each other too well to be shy. He looked down at his lover and smiled playfully at her as his eyes feasted on her lovely body, his once icy blue-eyed gaze was now full of fire. Risa blushed as she reached up to caress his face and trace the hard muscles of his chest; for someone who was more into study then athletics, she had to admit that Satoshi had a very nice body.

Leaning down again, Satoshi kissed her again, his hands wandering to explore to forbidden recesses of her body while tasting her sweet cherry lips. Risa found his kiss intoxicating and she could easily get drunk on it. She never thought their painting session would lead to this but then again what did she expect to happen when she asked her boyfriend of two years to paint her nude? Before long, her feelings of embarrassment quickly changed to arousal. Watching him sweat and loosen the collar of his shirt as well as undoing a few buttons was such a turn on for her, even if he himself didn't realize it.

Reaching up, Risa gently stroked his backside, making him groan in pleasure. She could feel the scars slightly below his shoulders where his wings had once been but was not bothered by them nor did she think they were ugly; they were every bit a part of him as the blue hair on his head. The scars that were once painful reminders of Krad's sadistic cruelity was now one of the most erogenous parts of his body, sensitive to the touch, especially hers.

_Falling like a leaf…_

_Falling like a star…_

_Finding a belief, falling where you are…_

"Risa…" he moaned as he felt her lovingly caress the slits beneath his shoulder blades, driving his senses wild. The blood in his veins ran hot as the dam holding back his lust finally broke down. He couldn't wait any longer; he needed her now or he would go crazy. Risa made no attempt to resist him as he reached down and parted her legs after positioning himself near her entrance. She gripped his shoulders and cried out as she felt his sex thrust into her like a knife, not in pleasure this time, but in pain. Satoshi knew that it was going to hurt no matter what he did but made up for it with fevered whispered apologies and soothing words of comfort.

"I'm so sorry my love, please forgive me…"

She placed her fingers on his lips "Shh…don't apologize, there's nothing to be sorry for. I want this…I want you…"

Leaning over, he kissed her again, whispering in her ear "Then you have me… all of me…"

_Catch me, don't let me drop…_

_Love me, don't ever stop…_

Making love was beautiful and wonderful. They were both inexperienced but it didn't matter; lovemaking was something they can both learn together and they had all the time in the world.

Gasps and moans of pleasure filled the flame-lit room. Risa arched her back as she gripped Satoshi's shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist, breathing heavily and moaning softly into his ear. Her tunnel was hot and tight with him being the first and only one inside. He rode her harder as Risa pressed up against him, her nipples brushing against his hard chest with every thrust, sending shivers down her spine. For someone who had never pleasured a woman before, she had to admit he was doing very well; his sexual stamina was incredible, despite his frail appearance.

"Oh, God!" Risa cried as her lover slammed into her again and again, stimulating nerves she never even knew she had. Neither of them ever knew that lovemaking could be so wildly pleasurable, that they could feel such sweet fire.

As he felt his release coming, Satoshi groaned her name into the crook of her neck. Risa held him tighter as she felt her own climax approaching and when they came together, it was like the world had exploded into a burst of shimmery flames. She screamed Satoshi's name when she felt his warm essence fill her body, spilling into her womb before he collapsed on top of her, completely exhausted.

_So close your eyes and let me kiss you…_

_And while you sleep, I will miss you…_

"Risa…" he moaned as he withdrew and tried to ease himself from her, fearing he might crush her under his weight, but he was so tired, he had difficulty moving. Maybe he wouldn't have been if he had more experience but he was glad his first time was with her, the girl he loved and would love for the rest of his life.

"Shh…it's ok" she cooed. "You don't have to move if you don't feel like it. Just stay here and let me hold you a while…"

Satoshi chuckled. "Very well…thank you, I think I will" he whispered as he placed one more hot wet kiss on her lips.

She laughed. "You're welcome, love. Sleep now, I'll still be here when you wake up."

_Oh, I'm falling into you (falling into you…)_

_This dream could come true…_

_And it feels so good…_

_Falling into you…_

Risa was good on her word. When Satoshi awoke, he found her sound asleep in his arms, their limbs tangled, faces close, and heartbeats as one. She looked so adorable and lovely when she was asleep; one could easily mistake her for a sleeping angel. Chuckling, he leaned close and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Risa…morning love; time to get up."

Risa yawned and slowly opened her eyes to find herself lying naked in the arms of the boy she loved and smiled. So it wasn't a dream after all…

"Morning, love…" she answered back "What time is it?"

Satoshi glanced at the clock on his wall and was surprised to see that it was almost noon; they rarely ever woke past eight, even on weekends. But he guessed that staying up so late making such hot, passionate love had exhausted them both that they couldn't help sleeping in late.

"It's almost noon" he answered. Risa was shocked.

"Oh my, we're going to be so late for class!" she shrieked.

Satoshi laughed. "No, we're not. There's no school today, remember?"

Risa was silent a moment before she too laughed; she had completely forgot. "Your right. But we should still be getting up anyway and get some breakfast, or in this case, brunch. I don't really feel like cooking; do you mind if we eat out?"

Satoshi smiled "Not at all. But first, let's get dressed and put the painting away for now."

Risa blushed; she had almost completely forgotten about it. Getting up and putting her robe back on, she walked over to where the completed painting was on the easel, Satoshi following suit after putting his clothes back on.

_Falling like a leaf…_

_Falling like a star…_

_Finding a belief, falling where you are…_

"I still can't believe how well it turned out. Thank you, my love…" Risa said as she gazed at the painting. She could feel Satoshi's arms wrap around her waist and his lips on her neck once more.

"Your welcomed, love. I'm glad you like it. Now where would you like to put it?" Risa frowned. She hadn't thought about that, only about having the painting done. Now that it was completed, she had no idea where she wanted to display it. It was such an intimate picture that there was no way she could could take it home and show her parents. Riku, maybe but not her parents or classmates.

"I'm not sure…" she admitted. "To be honest, I didn't think about that when I asked you to paint it."

Satoshi leaned forward and whispered playfully into her ear "Why don't we donate it to the museum we went to yesterday? You look so much more beautiful than the lady in the other picture; maybe they would be happy to replace her picture with yours…"

Risa felt her face grow even hotter and spun around to glare at Satoshi in shock. "Are you out of your mind! Absolutely not! I can't even display this in my own home, let alone a museum where everyone can see it!" She can imagine the gossip from her classmates as well as the townspeople if her picture were to be displayed publically. The woman in the other picture was an unknown foreigner but everyone in school and town knew who she was. There was no way she could agree to such a proposal.

Satoshi laughed. "I'm just kidding, Risa; no need to get your feathers ruffled! Look, if it bothers you that much, you don't have to take it home or display it. I'll keep it here and we can bring it with us when we move in together and put it in our room. No one has to see it but us if that is what you want."

Risa smiled as she calmed herself. She was not worried because she knew Satoshi always kept his word. "Yes, I'd like that very much."

He placed another kiss on her check. "Good. Now shall we get going? All that lovemaking last night has made me so famished…"

She giggled and kissed him on his lips. "Of course. Just let me get dressed."

As he waited for Risa to finish changing, Satoshi placed a sheet over the finished painting, his best work yet. It was so lovely and wonderful; he really hoped she would be willing to share it with the world one day. But even if she didn't change her mind, it was ok. He was perfectly fine with keeping it between the two of them.

"I'm ready! Let's go!" Risa called as she opened the door to the bedroom and stepped out to the living room, dressed in a skirt and blouse and a pair of wing-tipped shoes. Satoshi finished buttoning his shirt and tucked it into his pants after putting his shoes back on. He hadn't found his glasses yet but decided that could wait until later; he could see just fine without them.

"Of course. After you, love."

Risa smiled and Satoshi opened the door to let her out, following close behind. Before closing it, he shot one last glance at the covered painting.

Maybe he should paint pictures of his lover more often, especially if it gets them in the mood…

_Falling into you…_

_Falling into you…_

_Falling into you..._

**Fin**

**A/N: So what do you think? I had just finished watching DN Angel and these two are my favorite characters. Satoshi seems so gloomy and melancholy while Risa seems to be so lively and bright which makes me think they would be perfect for each other. I thought 'Falling Into You" would be a perfect song for this story as its one of the most romantic and sexiest songs I've ever heard. I also got the idea for the painting from the movie 'Titanic'. The fact that Satoshi is a wonderful artist makes this fic work and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**


End file.
